Coming home
by soncrazy04
Summary: Spencer explains what its like to come home to ashley and her family
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

A/N:I came across my old stories the other day and realized they were in horrible shape. I had to fix them. Not sure if anyone still reads these but I am hoping so! Feedback or not I am going to finish this story! Let me know what you think

**HOME**

You never realize how much you like being home until you're sitting outside of your house after a hard day at work. Even though I've been calling this home for the past 10 years, I still can't believe it is mine. I still feel the same as the day we moved in, two excited kids ready to start their lives together.

I get out of my 2007 blue mustang and smile at the "click click" of the car alarm. It has finally hit me that I am officially home for an entire weekend with nothing but my family to keep me occupied. Before I go inside I look around at my neighborhood. Every house is set up exactly the same, except each painted a different color with different names on the mailbox. As I look around I notice that each house has a fancy car in the drive way. I take a look at my own house, with its green shutters and purple plants in the front. I shake my head as I see my children's bikes all laying the drive way, knowing that when I take the trash out later I'll be cursing up a storm as I trip over them, but for now it's not a worry of mine. I take one last look around and smile to myself realizing that I have done well for my family.

I know what you're thinking. Who wants to hear about how great my life is, but let me tell you it has taken a long time for me to feel that my life is anything near perfect. Nothing has been since I moved here 14 years ago. But that's when I met her and my entire life changed.

I am Spencer Carlin-Davies, and I am 30 years old and a professor at a CSU. Something about teaching and enhancing others minds always intrigued me. I guess it's because I always had an open mind so I felt that I should open others to. As I walk through the door I am hit with the most amazing smell of spaghetti and roses, I immediately relax. This is what being home feels like, I take off my shoes and shake my head as I look at the pairs of shoes sitting on the shoe rack. They are all shapes and sizes, from Dora the explorer light up shoes to Ashley's stilettos .I can't help but think to myself that maybe, just maybe we went a little over board with our shoe collection. I laugh about this a little as I make my way to our kitchen to see what the families up to. As I get closer my stomach starts to flip into knots and I wonder how she still manages to do this to me after all these years. Standing in front of me totally oblivious to me being there is the women I fell in love with 14 years ago. Ashley Davies. I creep closer and lean on the wall out of sight, I love just standing back and watching my family. It is almost like a fairy tale, watching the woman I love and my mini me's interact. A wave of peace engulfs my whole body as I watch what they do when they think I am not looking.

Ashley is cooking dinner, she would never admit it but she loves to cook. Her brown curls are up in a messy ponytail as her bangs fall into her face. A very different look from the rock star everyone knows her to be. Yes I married THE Ashley davies. She can be a little crazy sometimes but since being on medical leave for our youngest I love seeing the softer side of my brown eyed girl.

I then laugh to think about when she first started cooking. She helped my dad out after we moved into her loft. My dad insisted that she know how to cook for me, and ever since then she does it whenever she gets the chance. She's making spaghetti tonight, simply because, it's my favorite. It's the little things that make me love her the most. I watch as I see her with a "kiss the cook" apron on, fumbling around the kitchen while our 1 year old daughter is sitting on the floor banging pots and pans and our 7 year old daughter is setting the table. My wife and I have 3 beautiful children, two girls and a boy. We didn't expect to have that many, but it is a combination of our love for each other and I wouldn't trade any of them for the world.

"MOMMMMMMMYYYYY"! I hear screamed behind me, I turn around just in time to catch my 4 year old son as he jumps into my arms. "Hi buddy" I say as I embrace him into a hug. "I had the coooolest day mommy, Mrs. Dowling told us all about dinosaurs and I got to write my name on the board because I knew what 2 +2 was, its 4 mommy!" I laugh a little at his innocence ."Really bud I didn't know!" I say as we walk into the kitchen with the rest of the family.

I feel chocolate eyes on me and as always a smile escapes my lipe. " Hello girls" I say as I put my son down, I am immediately pounced on by a blonde and a brunette and not the older one either. "Hi mommy!" they both announce as they hug my legs for dear life. "Hello again girls, something smells great." I smile at my kids

"I cooked it mommy" My 7 year old announces with a huge smile on her face.

"Well young lady you did have a little help" I look up to see Ashley leaning on the counter, looking as beautiful as smiles at me and crinkles her nose, something that has always made me go weak in the knees. I didn't even realize I was in front of her until she speaks.

"Well hello professor" she says as she wraps her arms around my waist.

"Ewe their going to kissh" I hear my son lisp out making us both blush and giggle. Kids somehow always manage to kill the moment don't they?

"Yes young sir we are" is the last thing I hear before I feel lips I have waited all day to be on. I swear her lips could cure anything; I seem to fade away from my time as I kiss her I feel 16 again making out in my parents' kitchen with the danger and suspense filling the air knowing we could be caught at any moment. And then just like that she breaks the kiss, leaving me begging for more, but realizing all of that will come later.

"Hi baby" I smile a very childish smile, something she's grown accustomed to over the years.

"I missed you guys! it gets very boring listening to adults wine about grades all day long I think I am going to go crazy!" I say as I run over and tickle my children to hear them squeal with laughter.

As we sit around the table getting ready to pray. Yes we pray every night before dinner. Ashley is never happy about it, but it gives us a reason to hold hand with the kids around. It is also something I did every night growing up. I always smile as I watch even the baby who is just learning how to interact with us grab my sons hand. After we pray and I listen to each of my children and Ashley talk about their day I sigh with relief. I really am blessed with an amazing rock star wife, three amazing, very different children, and a wonderful job. Life always has its ups and downs but for today I wouldn't want my life any other way.


	2. Memories at bay

Home Chapter 2

Hope you enjoy!

After dinner Ashley had the kids finish their homework and go upstairs and get ready for bed. My kids are never good about bed time, they are to nosey like Ashley to be away from either of us. I cleaned up the dishes and told her to go stretch out on the couch. "Stop looking at my ass" In what I heard her yell as she walked away. I immediately started to blush as she walked away but turned to look at me and wink. I heard the pitter patter of little feet scamper down the steps all ready in their clean Pjs. "Goodnight mommy" I heard from behind me just as I got done cleaning up. I scooped up my children and kissed them each on the forehead as Ashley took them upstairs. I shook my head and laughed as I heard the fighting begin about who was being put to bed first. I got myself a beer and laid on the couch waiting for my wife. I began to think about how we got to where we are today.

" A family of 4 were gunned down and killed today in their southern Californian home" The news announcer told me through my TV and I wonder to myself how the world go so screwed up? So many things were going through my mind as I sat on my couch alone watching the 10 o'clock news. Ashley had to get up early so she had gone up to bed before me, but promised to be awake when I got there. As I watched the news I see all the destruction and chaos this world has in it. I realize my children one day will experience all the violence and hatred just like Ashley and I did. It is defiantly time for bed I say to myself as I turn off my TV and go into my kitchen to throw out my can.

I walk down my hallway and can't help but look at the pictures on the wall. I stop for a second and look at all the familiar, loving faces staring back at me. Ashley loves pictures and insisted that she hang up as many as possible all through our home. This hallway is where most of Ashley's favorite pictures hang. Most are of our family and friends, pictures from our wedding, the first pictures of our children and right smack dab in the middle is the most important picture of all. I look and reminisce of the time that has gone by and see the people we all once were hanging in the frames. "Wow, where did the time go" I say to myself almost above a whisper. I smile and look at the picture the biggest and yet in some way the most important. Ashley had it blown up for my 20th birthday; she knew how much I loved this photo. It was of my prom night 14 years ago, it's me and my 6 best friends in the door way of my adolescent home. We were getting ready to leave and my dad being the man he was, wanted to capture everything so he yelled to us to turn around were all making funny faces and just enjoying being young and loving life.

"Clay" I blink back the tears that I realized have formed as I look at my oldest brother in the picture. Clay Joseph Carlin, my favorite brother, I know you're not supposed to have a favorite brother but I couldn't help but love him in a totally different way than Glen.

_[ Flashback]_

_I was 6 years old building a huge Lego city in our living room back in Ohio where we were originally from. Glen being the darling older brother he was kept knocking down everything I was building. "Glen leave your sister alone!" I heard my mom yell to us from the kitchen. I grinned at Glen knowing I had won that round. Just then my dad walked in with a little boy. He looked different then the rest of us because his skin was darker than ours. Glen and I threw our blocks down and ran to our dad. "hi guys, I have someone important for you to meet, but first I have to go fill out some paperwork so everyone play together." And with that my dad rushed away to his office but not before he kissed me mom hello._

_The boy was really shy at first but followed Glen and I into the living room to keep playing with blocks. "Hi I am Spencer Marie Carlin, what your name?" I asked the little boy who I wanted to become friends with. Before he could answer Glen knocked down another one of my cities, but this one was the "tallest building in the world"__**.**__ So I did what every other 6 year old would do I cried, and Glen ran away. As I was crying I felt a hand on my back I looked up and found myself looking in the prettiest brown eyes. "Hey don't cry ill help you fix it. By the way I'm clay" He said with a big smile. We had started to work on my city when I felt a pari of eyes on me I looke dup to find Clay looking nervous like he wanted to tell me something._

"_Are you alright? You look like glen does when he eats to much ice cream and rides a rollercoaster" we both giggled and I could see his body relax. Spencer, umm I don't know if any one told you but I am your new brother" he smiled and fumbled with his shoes. I sat there for a while trying to figure out how I got a new brother without mommy's tummy getting big, but then decided I didn't care._

"_You are?!" I squealed in my child like voice "So you're going to stay forever and ever?" I searched his face for an answer hoping for the one I knew it would be "forever and ever" he smiled " common Spence lets rebuild your city" he said as we started to play. Never knowing we were creating a bond that would last us our whole life._

_[End Flashback]_

"Forever and ever" I whispered to myself thinking of my brother and how much I really do miss him. It made me think about that night. That horrible night that changed mine and everyone I loved lives forever. The night my 18 year old brother was shot and killed at our own prom, and the love of my life was almost lost to another. It's a night I try to not think about often because it brings back such bad memories. I can feel my stomach turn with every though of those memories coming back. I turned away from the picture; I couldn't go back to king high and that night. I had to leave those memories and thoughts behind even if it meant leaving Clay with them for just a little while.


End file.
